Quidditch boy
by harryhermgo
Summary: what if avril lavine made a song about quidditch. what would it be what was the story behind it? here it is


Quidditch Boy He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
Harry Potter walked along the corridors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry after Quidditch, a girl passed him. Ginny Weasly passed a boy as she walked back to Gryffindor common room, after charms club. Only 1 thought entered both of the students mind. WOW!  
  
He played Quidditch She studied hard What more can I say  
  
"hey guys" Ginny said a few minutes later when she got to Gryffindor common room, "I saw the most cute boy in the corridor" Amanda suddenly looked up from her book. "What's his name?" "It was Harry Potter" Sarah looked back down to her book "oh, him. That stupid dumb Quidditch player. "Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry was back in the common room after practice. "Ron have I mentioned how hot your sister is lately?" Ron hit Harry with a cushion "shut up I don't wanna hear about my sister like that.  
  
He wanted her She'd never tell But secretly she wanted him as well  
  
As Harry and Ginny passed in the corridor again harry stopped her. "Do you wanna go out?" "Oh, um, well," Ginny paused to look at her watch "oh will you look at the time it's time for Charms club" she smiled weakly, and left. Oh how cute he is why didn't I say yes? Oh why did she say no? She is so HOT.  
  
But all of her friends Stuck up their nose, They had a problem With his Quidditch Robes  
  
"Hey guess what?" "What" all of her friends asked. "HARRY POTTER asked me out!" Ginny answered, "HARRY POTTER, the boy who lived asked me out." Ashley Stuck up her nose, as did Sarah, Amanda, Hannah, Allison, and Rebecca. "What?" "Girl," Rebecca started "Have you seen his Quidditch robes?" "Yeah they are ugly." Amanda continued "please pick someone more decent." All of the girls paused to think. "Like Joshua Masterson" said Ashley. "Riley Jacobson" Sarah told them. "Orlando Bloom" (A/N I love Orlando Bloom, lets pretend he goes to Hogwarts) Amanda answered dazed. "Ryan Busby" Hannah said. Allison chose Garret Tamale, and Rebecca chose Daniel Parker. "Your right I need to forget about him."  
  
He was a Quidditch boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Harry looked over to Ginny. "Oh Hey!" Ginny gulped, was she really going to do this? "Are you gonna say yes to my offer?" Harry looked at her pretty face. Her long red hair and deep blue eyes made her look like the best in all the land. Ginny's head was starting to hurt. It was like her head was up in space. Why couldn't it be back down without all of her thoughts. "I, well I can't go to Hogsmade with you." Harry's face showed how he felt. She could see how Harry's eyes and face just fell. His sparkling green eyes stopped sparkling. His happy face was suddenly plain and uninviting.  
  
Five years from now She sits at home Doing her work she's all alone Turns on WV, guess who she sees Quidditch boy rocking up QTV  
  
As Ginny sat at home, she was board. Her work was very boring. She worked for the experimental charms group. Right now she was working on research. It was only fun when they actually tried the charms. Ok I'll watch Wizardvision, (WV). As she turned on the WV she switched the channel to Quidditch TV (QTV). Ginny Weasly couldn't believe her eyes. There on WV was Harry Potter. If only she hadn't thrown him away.  
  
She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got tickets to see his game She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
"Hey guys" Ginny was calling her friends. "Harry Potter is a famous Quidditch player" Amanda laughed. "Of course." "Sarah got us all tickets to the world cup, top box." "Didn't we tell you?" as they all got out of the tent dressed in their best robes. As they made their way through the crowd, the players flew overhead. Ginny looked up and saw Harry Flying by with his hands interlocked with a girl with brown hair. The girl Ginny recognized as Hermione Granger, her former friend. Hermione no longer had busy hair. It was now strait. (Hermione's now the chaser for Harry's team.) As Harry and Hermione flew along, the pointed to people that they knew. Harry's face was red with anger when he saw Ginny and her friends. He looked away.  
  
He was a Quidditch boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a Quidditch star Just catching those fast balls To show pretty face she what he's worth  
  
Harry Potter was the Quidditch boy who had been turned down. When he had been turned down, he looked to Hermione for support. She became the best Chaser Hogwarts had ever seen, and then both of them became a Quidditch star for England. Harry decided to show Ginny what he was worth by becoming a Star. Not just any star, a Quidditch star.  
  
Sorry girl but you've missed out Well tough luck Harry's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends  
  
Ginny tried to see Harry after the game, but was confronted by none other than Hermione. "What do you want?" Hermione asked rudely. "Can I see Harry" Ginny asked her, "please?" Hermione put her finger to her chin "hum, let me think, NO. He's mine now. It's all your fault that he's mine." Ginny looked at her former good friend. "Why?" Hermione drew a big breath. "Because you turned him down, when you turned him down, he went to me for support." Ginny was almost to tears. "Alright so it's MY fault. My friends didn't approve of him." "Yes your friends didn't approve of him, you hurt him, and you loved him!"  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see See the star that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
"You didn't even give him a chance!" Hermione argued "there is so much more than meets the eye. He is such a star." Ginny had tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm guessing your going to say something dumb next like 'I see the soul that is inside'" Hermione looked madder than ever. "That is exactly what I was going to say. You little son of a bit- sorry buck!"  
  
He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? But we are in love Haven't you heard? How Quidditch is or world  
  
Harry and Hermione lived happily ever after. Ginny finally gave up on harry and found Seamus. Ron married Lavender. Everyone lived happily ever after  
  
I'm with the Quidditch boy I said see ya later boy I'll be with you afta the game I'll got to a studio And sing the song I wrote About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the Quidditch boy I said see ya later boy I'll be with you afta the game I'll got to a studio And sing the song I wrote About the girl you used to know  
THE END.  
  
If any one liked this please reply. I could make it a series. Harry potter stories with songs BYE! 


End file.
